diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/17 March 2017
11:57 Thought one person would think of reading the alts names. 11:59 Aaanndd I wasted my time.. 12:05 i am back 12:05 from teh ded 12:15 why is the concept wki so inactive? i wouldve expected it to have way more activity than this one 12:16 (eh) 12:16 im busy writing out polls n shit 12:16 ah 12:16 im busy waiting for zathus to get back onto discord 12:17 i need to talk to him like all the time cos im making this big story and stuff 12:17 but he keeps just *poof* 12:17 ill be talking and hell suddenly just leave 12:17 :| 12:18 yeah 12:18 both him and ursuul have that in common 12:18 i gotta get back to work before ursuul yells n shit 12:18 .afk 12:19 captain - what are you even doing in chat anyways? 12:19 you've been herre for like the past 4 hours 12:20 awwww 12:20 not i got nobody to talk to 12:21 now 12:21 not not 12:21 ... 12:21 oh well 12:21 yawn 12:56 dammit 12:56 also dammit 12:56 I chat alive. 12:56 wowwwww 12:57 I want ursuul in here ASAP 12:57 I left my damn sindow open 12:57 this entire frickin time 12:57 Sindow, lol 12:57 *window 12:57 hugh ppl 12:57 *hi 12:57 wind, lol. 12:57 and bye 12:57 does anyone know of a program to easily edit two images? 12:57 cuz I'm going again 12:57 bye! 12:57 oh, uhh... 12:57 until later tomorrow 12:57 not paint 12:57 bye 12:57 paint can't do two fucking images at the same time and it pisses me off 12:57 smg... uhh... what do you mean? 12:58 hiw editing? 12:58 maybe open two image editor tabs 12:58 I need a painting program that allows me to easily swap back and forth between two images and carry the same settings over 12:58 with befunky? 12:58 yea but the settings dont save 12:58 and paint sucks 12:58 and apparently that's completely impossible because someone on the entire planet hasn't made one yet 12:58 Boo. 12:58 like for fucks sake people 12:58 Huh. 12:59 it's not hard to make 12:59 Moe!! 12:59 Paint.net 12:59 ha! 12:59 Hai. 12:59 yea! 12:59 that username! 12:59 Iz me Moe. 12:59 paint.net redirects me 12:59 yea!!! 12:59 Aka Anson 12:59 to some advertisement 12:59 No its not that. 12:59 www.getpaint.net 12:59 Lol 12:59 oh the program 12:59 i thought it was a url 01:00 goodbye for realsies, was reading things ursuul said 01:00 bye now 01:00 I am going to Canada today 01:00 Bai. 01:00 Bye ash. 01:00 It's going to be a 13 hour flight this time. 01:01 bye moe, hope ya like Canada. 01:01 canada is right next to me 01:01 I do lol. 01:01 :D 01:01 i like tassie. 01:01 I WAS IN IT UL 01:01 *UNTIL JANUARY. 01:01 ACTUALLY FEBUARY. 01:01 where? 01:01 ACTUALLY MARCH 3RD. 01:02 ACTUALLY MARCH 2ND 01:02 Actually next year 01:02 In Richmond Hill, Toronto... 01:02 WAIT 01:02 WAIT WAIT. 01:02 (nuke) 01:03 I just exposed myself. 01:03 �������� 01:03 Sm 01:03 finally 01:03 Ask Anson 01:03 In China you no have Google :( 01:03 I have 2 check over update 01:03 where is he 01:03 What? 01:03 ^ ask Moe 01:04 he knows what we’re doing 01:04 in da project 01:04 moe 01:04 & can explain 01:04 halp me 01:04 HALP MEEE 01:04 Ya 01:04 Pork 01:04 Wut 01:04 pork choos. 01:04 I am trying to implement the new tank images 01:04 WEYYYYYYY 01:04 choos. 01:04 what do I do 01:04 Ya 01:04 chops 01:04 finally. 01:04 Okie. 01:04 Sigh, I'm hungry. 01:05 Sm, I am stupid so have some patience. 01:05 FIRST 01:05 .--. 01:05 Get the image up. 01:05 what do I put in there 01:05 WHATEVER IMAGE OF A OKD TANK OR A NEW ONE. 01:05 or my clone... 01:05 (me) 01:05 ok hold on 01:05 oh. 01:05 *OLD 01:05 does that mean the resized 200x200 one 01:05 cause it said resize it 01:05 Okie. 01:05 (smiley) (rainbow frog) 01:06 (rainbow) 01:06 robot plz stahp spamming memes 01:06 You first just get somekind of tank. 01:06 IDC which one. 01:06 one more? 01:06 like Factory for example 01:06 the vanilla wiki image? 01:06 (rainbowfrog) 01:06 do Factory 01:06 there. 01:06 THE VANILLA WIKI IMAGE??? 01:06 SAVE IT ON YOUR PC. Not Copy and Paste. 01:06 (content) 01:06 It failed me. 01:06 Sm, the infobox image. The image inside the infobox. 01:06 I gotta tank to my wiki, bye. 01:06 THANK YOU 01:07 tend. 01:07 ugh. Tend. 01:07 Okie. 01:07 Tally-ho and all that rubbish. 01:07 ok iz open 01:07 now wat 01:07 And then you resize it to 200X200. 01:07 Through image. 01:07 (face1) 01:07 ok fine 01:07 Top middle left. 01:08 yeha i resized it 01:08 Haiiii!! 01:08 PM instead lol. 01:09 no pm 01:09 chat is eating my inputs again 01:09 What 01:09 ok hold on 01:09 let me get another chat room 01:09 THAT WORKS 01:09 Whats going onn 01:09 How did you get purple name 01:09 http://team-of-cool-peeps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:09 Anyone else besides Moe will be banned for 9,000 years 01:09 what 01:09 moe join thta 01:10 @Aurora Cuz she is awesome 01:10 Who she 01:11 Sm. 01:11 what 01:11 Oh 01:11 Uhh 01:11 idk whats going on yknow 01:11 Moe, please tell next instruction 01:11 uhhhhhhhh 01:12 for piss sake 01:12 nvm 01:12 I'll figure this out myself 01:13 Sm 01:13 I have massive chat lag over there. 01:13 Yes - I do too 01:13 DID YOU RESIZE THE CANVAS? 01:13 the tank image> 01:13 yes 01:13 Okie. 01:14 So did you resize it? 01:14 200x200 tank image size 01:14 yes 01:14 Resize the canvas itself in the image tab lol. 01:15 Non, resize it to 470*200 01:15 Pixem 01:15 *pixel 01:15 :o 01:15 �� 01:15 done 01:15 Gud job! 01:15 canvas is 470x200 and tank is 200x200 01:16 Now, ya use da color oicker. 01:16 *picker 01:16 ok 01:16 Pick the color of the border (grey) 01:16 ok 01:16 And use da paint bucket to the sides. 01:17 fill in white space 01:17 Yep. 01:17 ok 01:17 Is your white space all filled in? 01:17 yee 01:17 how do i center the tank image 01:17 Lol rip 01:17 or is it supposed to be on the left side 01:17 GO BACK TO CANVAS. 01:18 ok 01:18 Down there. 01:18 put anchor point on center? 01:18 YES. 01:18 Gud job SM. 01:18 nothing happened 01:18 ... 01:18 i gotta ctrl z this shit 01:18 hold on 01:18 Lol it werked for me 01:19 okok 01:19 I made da images 4 the Overlord page 01:19 it's cause i did it outta order 01:19 it's fine now 01:19 i have a center tank image with the border color filling in the empty canvas sides 01:19 now what do i do 01:19 Is the grey at the white space seamless with the tank's border? 01:20 (Almost seamless is fine) 01:20 yes 01:20 no seams 01:20 What tank did ya do? 01:20 basic tank 01:20 Okie, save and use 32 bit color depth. 01:21 AND UPLOAD NEW VERSION OF THE FILE!!!! 01:21 ok 01:21 At the image page.. 01:21 And you are done. 01:21 is that it? 01:21 The same process repeats with other tanks!! 01:21 Yep! 01:22 (Adults learn so fast compared to me RIP) 01:22 wow that's actually like nothing 01:22 URSUUL 01:22 Ik. 01:22 I haz a question ursuul 01:22 Lol. 01:22 Ursuul I haz a question 01:23 hey 01:23 ursuul 01:23 hey ursuul 01:23 i haz a question 01:23 He can't respond 01:23 a question i haz 01:23 yes he can 01:23 For whatever reason 01:23 I know what he's doing 01:23 URSUUL 01:23 and he ain't that busy 01:23 URSUUL 01:23 STOP WATCHING PORN 01:23 ^pretty close to what he's doing 01:23 lmao 01:23 URSUUL! PORNHUB IS DOWN, XVIDEO WILL DO! 01:24 (Wink) 01:24 Ohhhh 01:24 I can do the same thing with the new scheme too 01:24 get two images down 01:24 done* 01:24 Wut 01:24 Ya 01:24 except the basic tank has no image 01:24 rip 01:24 URSUUL 01:24 HEY 01:24 FAGGOT 01:25 It doesn't? 01:25 no - there is no upgrade image 01:25 Okie 01:25 cause you can't upgrade to the basic tank 01:25 wot 01:25 hey 01:25 faggot 01:25 I responded to faggot 01:25 i have a question 01:25 ask 01:25 URSUUL HOW DARE YOU WATCH PORN 01:25 :o 01:25 if I just take picture of the tanks n stuff and resize them recolor them all that jazz 01:26 does that count towards the reward listed? 01:26 and upload them* 01:26 Well just create new version of dat image. 01:26 Yes, that would count as the second way you can help. If you get images of the new color scheme, & put them on the canvas, then let me know so I can install them. 01:26 okie dokie - time to literally take pictures of every tank in the entire game 01:26 the first way is to get existing images of the old color scheme & apply the canvas background to it 01:27 well make sure they are clean 01:27 like high quality 01:27 prnt scrn 01:27 op op 01:27 gud 01:27 Lol 01:27 just make sure they’re exactly square 01:27 except im on a laptop 01:27 rip 01:27 so my res is somewhat smaller 01:27 wait nvm 01:27 diep has a built in aspect ratio 01:27 Wut 01:27 so it doesnt matter 01:27 16:9 lol. 01:28 if my res is lower, the aspect ratio makes the image appear the same 01:28 jagged-edged wise 01:28 Lol. 01:28 Pixel per inch. 01:29 Ursuul 01:29 I need you to delete this page 01:29 01:29 In paint.net you can make that higher 01:29 Non. 01:29 delete the file and the page 01:29 Upload new version of da file 01:29 doesn't work 01:29 In history 01:29 hence delete it 01:29 BECAUSE 01:29 uh 01:29 i can't rename it 01:29 why delete it 01:29 HE PROTECTED 01:29 it looks good 01:29 THAT PAGE 01:29 i can't rename it even after changing the name 01:29 Wait lol 01:29 no it's for categorizing them alphabetically 01:30 in my SMG category 01:30 just delete it - i'll do the rest 01:30 SMG category is for refuse images 01:30 like this can’t be in SMG 01:30 Lol 01:30 it has to be Images, Template Images, & Infobox Images category 01:30 oooo 01:30 Still 01:30 actually nevermind 01:30 Sm it looks good 01:30 whatever fine 01:31 Gud job SM! 01:31 yes yes it looks great 01:31 all that shit 01:31 I am glad I made the rewards to enticing ;) 01:31 I gotta get me that imported font dawg 01:31 lol 01:31 nothing else matters to me 01:31 look at the file 01:31 except the user tag 01:31 see the categories? 01:31 any files you upload, use those categories 01:32 I just aded infobox cat 01:32 is that ok> 01:32 nu needs all three 01:32 High five? 01:32 better organization 01:32 Non? 01:32 *high fives* 01:32 nono 01:32 :( 01:32 it has images, template image, anbd infobox cat now 01:32 Yay 01:32 is that what it needs? 01:32 01:32 ye cuz I added them 01:32 yep 01:32 those are the ones 01:32 o 01:32 Healed my poor innocent heart 01:32 i hadn't reloaded my page so i couldnt see what I added 01:33 so who exactly is in the lead with the rewards? 01:33 also Sm 01:33 is that a new file 01:33 yes 01:33 Hey guys 01:33 or a new version of an existing one? 01:33 shit 01:33 if there’s already an image in a template 01:33 Hahi. 01:33 don’t upload a separate file 01:33 Okie 01:33 go to that file & upload new version 01:33 keep the filename the same? 01:33 In Canada in 20 Hours 01:33 ye, cuz then the page automatically updates 01:33 LOVE YA 01:33 rather than having to manually change the file in the page itself 01:34 o 01:34 also it’s less files I have to organize 01:34 I have 2 go :( 01:34 o 01:34 bai lad :/ 01:34 B4 I go 01:34 (snoop) 01:34 (nuke) 01:34 Sm, see this file? 01:34 01:34 It’s used in the Tank Page. In the future, it would’ve been better to upload a new version of that file 01:34 but it’s ok 01:35 ������������������������������������������������ 01:35 ok ursuul delete this image 01:35 01:35 i will overwrite the pre-existing one now 01:35 the official one 01:35 ok 01:36 Uh oh 01:36 Uhhh...... the medal image got replaced I think because of that 01:36 rip 01:36 nu 01:36 medals share the same images 01:36 the medal image uses a certain revision 01:37 so it uses the old revision 01:37 so iz same 01:37 i hope so 01:37 hang on 01:37 imma check 01:37 cause it has the medal category 01:37 already posted 01:37 iz ok 01:37 Tank 01:37 does that look good? 01:37 yep 01:37 PM me the three categories I need to add 01:37 in one message 01:38 (prevent cut off) 01:38 done 01:38 k 01:38 damn 01:38 ok the Medal is gud 01:38 but 01:38 the file on Project:Staff/Medals 01:38 iz nut 01:38 my bad, I did not expect this 01:38 rip medals 01:38 anyways we can sort that out later 01:39 iz not end of world 01:39 o I have idea 01:39 will restore other image 01:39 revert the image you changed 01:39 so specifically for the basic tank 01:39 rip 01:39 since the basic tank has no actual image 01:39 for the new scheme 01:39 what do we do 01:40 yeah this was an issue I was avoiding 01:40 it has to be recreated 01:40 & I have honestly no idea how we could do that 01:40 but that only applies to the basic tank, right? 01:40 no 01:40 since everything else is an upgrade 01:40 Bosses 01:40 roight 01:40 shiet 01:40 yeah 01:40 dis is why I avoided it 01:40 and polygons 01:40 faq 01:41 well - we can sort those out afterwards 01:41 ye ye 01:41 for now let's do what we CAN do 01:41 push under rug for now 01:41 aye 01:41 good plan 01:41 complain later - i work now 01:41 lucky me - I can do 4 images at a time 01:42 damn son 01:42 5 technically since tank upgrades to five things 01:42 I wish Mastertank were still active 01:42 he made most of these profiles 01:42 including Boss Profiles 01:42 recreated them all? 01:42 yeh 01:42 not the Tank image 01:42 some random person did that 01:42 but he took care of Bosses 01:42 & most other tanks 01:43 theoretically - we could just take pictures of the bosses tehmselves 01:43 albeit it being much harder 01:43 due to spawning 01:43 hmmm 01:43 I don’t know 01:43 I think it would make it very complicated 01:44 ah piss - does anyone know if anti-aliasing from nvidia control panel effects shit in game? 01:45 cause I think it might 01:45 brb gonna go fuck with my settings 01:45 k 01:46 yup I think it does 01:46 shit 01:46 and I can't even disable it cause chrome auto-enables it 01:48 k i gotta relaunch shit 01:48 brb 01:49 ummmmmm 01:49 and now my game's laggier than shit 01:49 great 01:59 lol im just flying through these images 02:00 wait 02:00 I forgot what to do 02:01 ursuul 02:01 ursuul 02:01 ursuul 02:01 hey 02:03 you missed 02:03 polls 02:03 also 02:03 if you make images 02:03 let me know 02:03 like list the ones you’ve updated 02:03 yeah 02:03 uh i have a question 02:03 what do I upload the new scheme images as if the page doesn't have it? 02:05 nvm 02:06 Ursuul 02:06 what were the three cats i need 02:07 images, infoboxes, and what was the other one 02:07 nvm 02:09 Images 02:09 Infobox Image 02:09 Template Image 02:09 wow someone did a bad job with this image 02:09 now, about the new scheme images, just reread the Number 2 section of the thread 02:09 didn't even resize it 02:09 yeh a lot are like that 03:04 My life just, (mind blown) 03:04 I've successfully completed 15 tank images 03:04 oh yee 03:04 swag 03:08 ok, smg, guess what. 03:08 im replacing the images for the infoboxes 03:08 wat 03:08 I'm staff. 03:09 (wat) 03:09 Kappa 03:09 *dab* 03:09 swag 03:09 jounyer moderator or something. 03:09 better change my username colour. 03:10 hi 03:10 howdy doody 03:10 lol 03:10 oh you mean you got promoted 03:10 ah i see 03:10 congrats robot 03:11 Yea. 03:11 where do you get the images 03:11 the tank images? 03:12 in game 03:12 you screenshot them 03:12 I've already done like 16-17 of them 03:12 or emotes 03:12 like swag 03:12 Yea emotes 03:13 How do you get those here 03:13 you type in certain words and they are swapped out automatically for the picture 03:13 like (some_word_here) 03:13 would make its picture 03:13 swag specifically has no parenthesis around it 03:13 killing 03:13 k 03:13 Sorry 03:13 (face1) 03:13 if you hover over the image you can see what to type 03:13 it shows you 03:13 with your mouse 03:14 (xd) 03:14 (laugh8) 03:14 oh I see 03:14 so if you don't know the phrase or an emote and someone else types it, hover over it with your mouse 03:14 and WHAM 03:14 you now know it 03:14 (eh) magic 03:15 (greensquare) 03:15 I'm not actually using a computer 03:16 (greentriangle) 03:16 ... 03:17 im actually in the process of overhauling our infobox images for the tanks 03:17 so if i dont respond to you - don't take offense to it 04:26 bois 04:29 howdy 04:34 hi 04:34 howdy 04:34 hai 04:35 howdy doody 04:35 im making the color sceme tanks 04:35 so am I - I've done about 35 04:35 I'm literally doing every single one 04:35 cause I want those 1st place rewards lol 04:35 me too 04:36 im gonna do all too 04:36 good luck - I've spent about 2.5 hours doing this now 04:36 if not 3 04:36 thats g8 04:39 Did you see the instructions on what to do Mos 04:39 yes 04:39 ok good - cause whoever tried to replace the images first failed miserably 04:40 not me 04:40 I figured it wasn't you - so I was warning you 04:40 to not make the same mistake they did* 04:41 kk 04:45 hi 04:46 howdy 04:46 Thanks to Ursuul, I know why some tank pages have big images of the tank 04:47 yeah cause they're messed up 04:47 and need fixing 04:47 (quadrant) 04:47 hoi 04:48 (quadtank) 04:48 hi 04:48 Terry is that really you? 04:48 From doblons? 04:48 yah 04:48 oh. .-. 04:48 why you ask? 04:48 Y u disable ur avatar? 04:48 I just changed it 04:48 Hm? 04:49 I like to go on other wikis 04:49 It looks like the default-outline of a person-ish.... 04:49 Such as? 04:49 but I'm always afraid to comment on them 04:49 Why? 04:50 Commenting is gud ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:50 cuz the users might think I like this wiki instead of the one I'm on 04:50 Im making templates 04:50 for everybody to use 04:50 cuz I'm afraid I'll be banned from that wiki 04:50 im shit at cropping 04:51 so I changed my avatar to this 04:51 terry 04:51 wtf 04:51 are you 04:51 talking about 04:51 fearing that you loose a wiki by commenting? 04:51 oh 04:51 yah 04:51 hoi MOS 04:51 if your wiki reacts that, you better leave 04:51 Weekly update is done ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:51 i think thats unnaccapleble 04:51 nailed it 04:52 well o-ok 04:52 yeah 04:52 smgamer 04:52 wha 04:52 t 04:52 how is your pics going 04:53 on trapper branches 04:53 cool............ 04:53 so basically 60-70% done 04:53 and im still about 3 hours in 04:53 *shots herself in pain* 04:53 lol 04:53 this shit takes a LONG ass time 04:53 dang 04:53 yeah 04:53 I'm like this game 04:53 im making templates first 04:53 so i can easily insert them 04:53 Kewl. 04:53 Cause I've literally done about 97% of all the tanks in the game 04:54 since 97% of them need replacements 04:54 What tanks you haven't done yet? 04:54 04:54 templates? 04:54 what templates? 04:54 machine gun level 45 tanks and flank guard level 45 tanks 04:54 so basically like 6 tanks 04:54 im basically done now that I think about it 04:55 done 04:55 What are the 6 tabletnks 04:55 the colors 04:55 only need 04:55 tanks 04:55 to cop 04:55 I use a system to do all level 15's first, then level 30's, and then the lvl 45's last. 04:55 crop 04:55 right now im 75% done with 45s 04:55 so basically 90% done 04:56 imma tell u ow 04:56 gud 04:56 a secret 04:56 did you know 04:56 if you press 04:56 ctrl - 04:57 it highresr ur img 04:57 and the tank imgs are noicer 04:57 New templates? 04:57 are you making new templates? 04:57 boi 04:58 brb soon 04:58 yes 04:58 terry 04:58 btw 04:58 if u only changed ur profile pic 04:58 than u can be traced back 04:58 rip 04:59 ok fine I will 04:59 brb 05:00 It doesn't really effect it during the sizing-up process 05:00 I'm back 05:00 I changed my avatar 05:01 (booster) 05:12 stupid bosses mna 05:12 man* 05:13 they keep spawning in my sandbox and knocking me around 05:13 x 05:13 sm 05:13 wanna see a pic 05:13 of pmne 05:13 that im makin 05:14 thats realy not fair man 05:14 i guess 05:14 i just give up 05:14 wat 05:14 what's not fair 05:15 well 05:15 i was asleep 05:15 when this happned 05:15 timezones suck 05:16 go to the newest imgs 05:16 do u like my templates 05:17 vur nice 05:17 don't call them templates, though 05:18 cause they're not templates, they're backgrounds 05:18 but 05:18 a template 05:18 to all others 05:18 well 05:18 you are so ahead me 05:18 yes, true - but I mean the technical term 05:18 and doing things in an other fasion 05:18 templates for our wiki 05:18 look 05:18 for now I'm just trying to get first place rewards in the competition - afterwards I'll start making shit look niver 05:19 nicer* 05:19 Penta shot 05:19 look 05:19 that includes more than likely using your backgrounds 05:19 wat 05:19 05:19 im doing this is this fashion......... 05:19 yeah I see what you're talking about 05:20 I'm actually not sure why ursuul specified the border color being the background 05:20 ......... 05:20 I think yours would look better 05:20 really? 05:20 probably, yes, instead of grey negative space 05:20 like they're supposed to have 05:20 cause the instructions clearly say to use the border grey color and fill in the background with it 05:21 (I think that's to make the background look more like the infobox's color) 05:21 but 05:21 the tanks itself 05:21 arent 200*2000 05:21 they are their original size 05:21 brb 05:21 nonono 05:21 the "original size" changes with your computer's resolution. 05:21 and aspect ratio 05:22 there is no defined "original size" 05:23 it's a long explanation of technical things for me to tell you, so I'm not going to - but trust me, there is no "original size" to the tanks 05:25 well kk 05:26 im not kidding when I say it's a long explanation either - it really IS a super long explanation 05:26 like it could take up an entire tank page just explaining it 05:26 i belive u 05:33 And that should just about do it. 05:33 I have finally finished. 05:34 o shit 05:34 gunner trapper 05:34 my new ememy 05:40 ALL GREEN TANKS DONE 05:40 WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:41 (wut) 05:41 well 05:41 i need to study tho 05:41 bai 05:41 bai 05:41 10 min 05:41 i think 05:41 we will have a test 05:41 lol it's 1:41 in the middle of the night for me 05:41 and here i am doing this 05:41 lmao 05:42 its 6:41 05:42 for me 05:42 day 05:47 smagamermt 05:47 smagamermat77 05:48 wat' 05:48 i dont have pings 05:48 they are broken 05:48 really 05:48 mention me 05:48 say my name 05:48 Mos 05:49 type "sm" 05:49 sm 05:49 WTF 05:49 nope nvm 05:49 WA TTHE HOLY FUCK 05:49 WAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUck 05:49 my imgsa 05:53 Smagamer77 05:53 I made 05:53 what 05:53 the gunner trapper 05:53 with a truck 05:53 trick 05:53 i thought you were about to tell me that you overwrote my images 05:53 I was about to murder you lol 05:53 XD 05:54 wanna see it? 05:55 sure 05:55 link pl0x 05:57 im uploading all 05:57 check out them 05:58 ahhhh! 05:58 very good 05:58 (o) 05:59 i made them in Ms paint 05:59 xd 05:59 I would hold off on the rest of them - ask ursuul first 05:59 if having that background is ok 05:59 you know how picky he gets about everything 05:59 look 05:59 idc 05:59 (eh) that works too 05:59 if he doesnt like the bc 05:59 well 05:59 thats shit 06:00 I'm just trying to save you about 3 hours of work 06:00 ms paint is so shit 06:00 oh yeah totally 06:00 i cant udno them 06:00 use paint.net 06:00 i d k how to 06:00 http://www.getpaint.net/index.html 06:00 xd 06:00 o 06:00 idk either 06:00 anson taught me 06:00 DONE 06:00 he showed me how to make the new images 06:01 I made all the tanks by the template and grabbing in 06:01 well 06:01 greeb tanks r gud 06:01 OMG 06:01 jimmy got demoted 06:01 rip jimmy 06:01 shhhhh 06:01 wait was the weekly update sent out already? 06:02 ye 06:02 Sm 06:02 Can you 06:02 Show me 06:02 how u 06:02 colleted 06:02 all the 06:02 files 06:02 from chat 06:02 ??? 06:02 u had a list 06:02 english 06:02 a list fo what 06:02 of* 06:02 gifs 06:02 oh the chat emotes? 06:03 ye 06:03 what about them> 06:03 send the link 06:03 fast 06:03 of what 06:03 the entire list of them? 06:03 THE EMOTE LIST U DONE 06:03 YES 06:03 chill yoself foo 06:03 THAT MADE U GAIN 100 EDITS 06:03 ??? 06:03 *calm clam* 06:03 the tank images??? 06:03 no 06:03 the 06:03 fucking 06:03 chat 06:03 emotes 06:03 the emotes from way back in the day 06:04 i know 06:04 that I made and uploaded 06:04 but u made a list 06:04 yes? 06:04 I made a list.....? 06:04 I gotta find this 06:04 imma fukin kill mysel f bai 06:04 Category:SMG 06:04 HERE 06:05 OOOHHHH 06:05 yeah 06:05 that 06:05 kill me 06:05 I made that for myself 06:05 it's not every emote 06:05 nor is it all the ones I made 06:05 er wait yes it is 06:05 wait no it's not 06:05 anyways 06:05 I made that to keep track of all my uploaded images that don't fit into an official category 06:06 I added them all by hand to get the edits 06:06 otherwise I woulda used Ozun to mass categorize them 06:06 What do you want to know about that list anyways? 06:07 wated to make ym own list 06:07 but failed 06:07 well 2017 03 17